official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment M
This A Lore Page. Meaning That Most Things Stated In This Page May Be Non-Canon and or speculation. ACCESSING RECORDS...ACCESS GRANTED Description One of the most disturbing events during the war, Experiment M was the first battle where mutants were used. (Most notably the Puncher and Two-Headed) It was overseen by the Zombie king's loyal scientist himself and Trickler along with the creator of the mutants. Battle log -''BEGIN LOG-'' * Noob scouts spot a squadron of zombie blimps heading over towards New Bloxus. Alarms raised. * Noob AA Guns are fired at the squadron. Two blimps are heavily damaged and are forced to land. * One of the two blimps crash's into the noobs military base. Not only does this destroy the 1st military respond force, but also causes a chain reaction with the ammunition inside the base causing a massive explosion. The second blimp lands safely. * The blimp squadron gets into position and drops a prototype version of the Infectionist's Gas. * Gas mutates thousands of noobs turning them into horrific monstrosity's. * The Noobs main military force is alerted, Sends a quarter of their army. * A week passes before the Noobs arrive. Zombies forces set up base near the infested city. * Three plans are made. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C. The objective is to avoid destroying the city. * Plan A takes effect. Noob heavies are sent in to exterminate mutant population. * Plan A.. devastating failure. Plan B takes effect. Four noob tanks are sent in. * Plan B.. failure. Tanks destroyed by zombie forces. * Plan C finally takes effect. Napalm strikes from noob air units authorized. * Plan C.. Success! Mutant population annihilated. Unfortunately, New Bloxus is destroyed in the bombing. Final push against the zombies start. * OGC (Orbital Guest Cannon) fires on zombie base. Zombie presence wiped from New Bloxus. Now known as NBR. (New Bloxus Ruins) * Although the noobs achieved victory, Zombies now know that mutants can be used in combat scenarios. -''END LOG-'' Radio Recordings (Day the gas was dropped) (Audio recording of a conversation between a recon and a squad leader.) Noob Recon: Fire team rhino do you copy? Rhino: We copy over. Noob Recon: Be advised, Zombie assault blimp has been spotted west of New Bloxus. Rhino: Roger that we will- (Gas dropped) HOLY SH- *Static* Noob Recon: Rhino?! END (Deceased Civilian's video recording) *Noobs are seen running down a street* Noob: OH MY G- *Mutant Lunges at the noob, slashing at his throat* Noob2: I-I FeEl weirD. *Noob Mutates* Noob3: RUN! (Recorder falls into rubble. User is swarmed by mutants off camera.) END (Day after the gas was dropped) (Deceased Noob Scout's Audio Recording) *loud screeches are heard before several shots go off* Noob scout: Jeezus! There's so many! *Noob notices the recorder is on* Noob Scout: Ah finally its working. Well to whoever hears this, The city is swarming with these..Things! They look like normal civilians but they are sure as hell not. That's why i'm the only one left of my squad. Everyone else got tricked and died. I'm so hungry..I-i think there's a takeo shop nearby. I'll go investigate to see if they have any caik left. *There's a sound of a door opening then closing. After several minutes a scream is heard then a gun fires* END (Zombie rifler's audio recording) Zombie rifler: Zombie nerd in blimp because he wants to stay "Safe". so stupid, there's no threat down here! Everything is dead and or is mutated. I wish I could kill more noobs. Me and other zombie will sneak out tonight. hopefully general colossus won't find out. END (Three days after the gas was dropped) (Noob Commander Radio Call) ''This is commander Rhino- What the hell guys?! Where's the back-up? We are sitting ducks out here! The civilians are hostile and we lost a third of our squad! We need EVAC now! *The distorted screams of mutants are heard* Ah Sh*t..There's more of them..You better respond when I come back.. FIRE AT WILL!! 'END' (''Noob Commander Radio Call) ''I just can't anymore. Do?...Do you know how painful it is to kill someone who you knew ever since your childhood? I'm living with that pain at the moment.. Our private got bitten by one of those two-headed freaks.. He started to turn.. His last words were to kill him. I did. W-we are gonna die out here..aren't we? 'END' ''(Tricklers Personal Log 06) ''Rats. That's what they are. Small and fragile vermin that do nothing but pester the strong. All of them deserve this. They all deserve to be exterminated. 'END'''Category:Lore Category:Events Category:Mutants